


Little White Lies (Jinson version)

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunning Jinyoung, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, supportive jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Jinyoung has an important and "interesting" school project and he asks Jackson for help. Little does Jackson know that Jinyoung's project is not exactly for school purposes.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Little White Lies (Jinson version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone. Happy new year. I'm finally back with my first Jinson story. It's been a few months since my last work and since then I've written several 2Jae and Jinson stories that i'll slowly share here with you guys. for now i hope you'll enjoy this Fluff and humor piece about naughty photography student Jinyoung tricking his Jackson into doing a racy photo shoot.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I've also posted a 2Jae version of this story. same title. Please go find it and support me<3

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Jackson asks probably for the millionth time.

Jinyoung sighs impatiently, just managing to stop himself from rolling his eyes a third time in two minutes. “Yes, babe this is necessary.” His tone is mock patient.

Jackson doesn’t give up though. He looks at himself in the mirror again, taking in his bare chest and the super tight leather pants hugging his legs, then he looks back at Jinyoung to complain, “But it’s so lewd.”

“Honestly I don’t know why you insist on hiding your smoking hot body. Its bad manners to deny people the chance to feast their eyes on your deliciousness.”

“My instagram has a lot of pictures of my so-called deliciousness.” Jackson uses air quotes for the last bit.

“Then you should have no problem with doing this for me.”

“The leather pants are a bit much.”

“They extenuate your hotness. Please help me here.” Jinyoung picks his camera up from the bedside table.

“I still feel like this is too sexual.”

“That’s the point, babe. You know how important this is to me. It’s for my school project, remember?” Jinyoung gently reminds his boyfriend, and then with extra cuteness, he asks once more, “Now please help me?” head tipped to the side, he regards Jackson pleadingly.

At this point Jackson accepts defeat with a mournful sigh. It would really be nice to see the day when he will officially be able to resist Jinyoung’s cuteness. “Fine, but just so you know, these pants are squeezing the life out of my balls.”

Jinyoung laughs loud and boisterous, quite enjoying the view of Jackson desperately yanking at the leather material about his crotch area in an effort to create some space for his precious jewels. “Stop doing that or you’ll rip the pants.”

“I think I’ll rip them if I breathe too hard.”

“Don’t be a drama queen.” Reaching out for Jackson, Jinyoung takes his arm and pulls him towards their bed. “Now sit down and start looking sexy.” He lifts the camera and points it at Jackson. “Listen carefully to my instructions, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Jackson rolls his eyes, trying to get comfortable on the bed without ripping the damned tight pants. Plus they are totally pinching him in all the wrong places.

“Just try to relax. No weird facial expressions. I’m not trying to make a meme collection.”

“I’m pretty good at those though.”

“Not now, baby. Let’s make this photo shoot happen.”

Jackson actually gets serious this time and finds a comfortable spot on the bed, lying a bit stiffly on the side while awaiting Jinyoung’s instructions.

Camera aimed, Jinyoung begins, “lie down with your back propped up against the pillows.” He pauses to allow Jackson to make the adjustment. “Good. Now lift one knee, grab your crotch with one hand and look into the camera like you are giving your audience all kinds of dirty promises.”

“Oh god! Really?”

“yes. Now, please.”

Heat is practically rising up Jackson’s neck from the embarrassment of doing something so preposterous. He does it anyway because he wants to be a supportive boyfriend to Jinyoung.

“You look hot.” Jinyoung comments, momentarily moving his camera away from his eye to leeringly look his boyfriend over.

“Stop it. I’m embarrassed enough.”

“The pause is perfect.” Jinyoung says, laughing, and then he starts taking the pictures, after which he gives the next instruction, “now bite your lip…. Yeah just like that. Perfect.” Jinyoung grins, actually enjoying this. “You may take your hand off your crotch now.”

“Finally.”

“Give me that sultry, hungry look you always make.”

“What sultry look I always make?”

“The one you make when you see me step out of the shower. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Jackson squeezes his eyes shut against the blush creeping up his neck all the way to his cheeks for the embarrassment of learning that he isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is about these things. “There is no look.”

“Yeah.” Jinyoung’s tone is disbelieving. “And stroke your chest sensually while you give me that look.”

Jinyoung finds himself extremely impressed by how alarmingly well Jackson does the next few poses while standing by the window, and he voices it out. “I might consider hiring you for all my project photo shoots. You are really good at this.”

As nice as the compliment is coming from a photography major who also happens to be his boyfriend, Jackson shakes his head. “No thanks. I’m far too awkward for this scene.”

“Do you still feel uncomfortable?”

“yes. It’s weird being half naked while you have all your clothes on.”

“Will it help if I shed some clothes too?”

Jackson lights up, suddenly excited by the prospect. “Is that a thing? Can you really do that?”

“No.” Jinyoung shoots the idea down with such finality that Jackson doesn’t dare try to argue. Lowering his camera again, “Jinyoung adds, “right now you are my model and that’s it. We have to be professional. When I go pro, I’ll do these kinds of photo shoots with actual male models. Shall I shed my clothes to make them more comfortable while working together?”

Jackson considers that for a moment, “on second thought, keep your clothes on. Always.” Then more vehemently, he adds, “Every time, Jinyoung.”

“okay.” Jinyoung promises with a smile soft and reassuring. He snaps a few more pictures before deciding he’s collected enough. He beckons Jackson over so that they can take a look at the photos together.

Jinyoung can’t help cooing every now and again. Beside him, Jackson is cringing a little at the images in front of him and maybe even embarrassed still, but he is also quite stunned by how good the pictures look. He had no idea he had it in him. He almost doesn’t recognise himself at all what with how sensual and confident he looks in the pictures.

“Thanks, babe.” Jinyoung cranes his neck to Kiss Jackson on the lips. “I’ll definitely enjoy these pictures.”

“So, when do you hand them in?”

“Hand them in where? These are mine.”

“What about your project?”

Jinyoung chuckles, “there is no school project.”

“what!” Jackson’s smile falls

“Hyung, seriously, could pictures such as these possibly be appropriate for a school project? Of course I made that up to convince you to do this. I just wanted these for my personal gallery.”

Jackson’s jaw drops in shock, his expression every bit as scandalised as he feels. 

Sensing trouble coming on, Jinyoung smiles unnecessarily wide and tentatively pats his boyfriend’s bare chest. “You are totally the best boyfriend in the world. I bet Jaebeom will die of jealousy when I tell him that you did something like this for me.”

Jackson only glares harder.

“Come on, babe. You shouldn’t be hiding such a hot body from your boyfriend.” Jinyoung tries again, but that doesn’t seem to be working either, so he adds. “I’ll make it up to you later.” Jinyoung places both palms on Jackson’s chest and strokes all the way to his shoulders and then biceps in a way he knows works to calm Jackson a bit when he is upset. He leans in to press his lips to the underside of Jackson’s jaw. “This is something we’ll both laugh about real soon so, please smile.”

“Jinyoung?” Jackson finally speaks

“yes, babe?”

“You better not be in here by the time I get out of these tight pants I can’t run in.” 

Jinyoung gives his boyfriend such a long, lecherous once over and unceremoniously pushes him onto their bed. He straddles a shocked Jackson’s hips and winks at him. “I’d rather stick around and reward you for your hard work. I also suggest you keep the pants on for now. I’ll help you out of them.”

Jackson smirks in anticipation. “That also works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the story. I'll really appreciate it.


End file.
